Dire Miralis
Character Synopsis Dire Miralis is an Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. This monster is only known to be encountered in the Tainted Sea. Because of the massive amount of heat its body produces, it is likely that Dire Miralis requires this shallow sea to regulate body temperature and cool it off when it begins to overheat. Dire Miralis is extremely hostile to all living things and can destroy an entire ecosystem just from its intense heat. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-A Verse: 'Monster Hunter '''Name: '''Dire Miralis '''Gender: '''Varies '''Age: '''Should be relatively comparable in age to Faralis, who's virtually a Millennia Old '''Classification: '''Elder Dragon, Elder Ancestor, Dangerous First-Class Monster '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Manipulation (His body temperature gives off an intense heat, which is potent enough to taint all life around his retrospective ecosystem and kill off all living things), Death Manipulation (Dire Miralis is the one who causes death, as when a hunter dies, the last thing they see is Dire Miralis itself), Magma Manipulation (Can produce magma naturally and shoot it at opponents in the form of balls), Ressurection (Capable of ressurecting the dead according to many sources and guides), Rage Power (The more angrier it gets, the more strong it gets as well, to the point where it can almost oneshot a Hunter), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation ( Dire Miralis can summon fireballs down from the sky, which explode on contact of whatever surface it hits), Regeneration (High-Mid; Can regenerate from merely it's heart alone), Statistics Amplification (Via Armor Mode, Dire Miralis can increase it's defense and tank attacks much easier), Immortality (1, 2 & 3; Even when it's essential limbs are gone, it's still capable of fighting easily), Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Scaling off of Fatalis, who can produce a sound that makes other flee in fear upon hearing it. Also capable of manipulating it's body structure), Meteor Summoning (In fights, it's capable of summoning meteors to strike foes down). Resistance to Disease Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level '(Should be relatively comparable to other Dangerous First-Class Monster like Fatalis, who's white form can move the moon to create an eternal eclipse whilst remaining within Earth's atmosphere) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Vastly superior in speed to Dalamadur, who's meteors can move at these speeds and with Dalamar being able to react to his own meteors, he too should be this fast physically. Also surpasses Garuba Daora ability to manipulate and bend natural light from The Sun in the form of attacks or to cast a reflection) 'Lifting Ability: Class T '(Lesser First-Class Monsters such as Dire Miralis are capable of sinking huge islands with physical prowess) 'Striking Ability: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet Level '(Has no issue taking on and surviving encounters with G-Rank Hunters, who can even fight with Fatalis and survive the encounter without being killed) 'Stamina: Infinite '(Stamina is shown to be meaningless to Dire Miralis, as they can be fought endlessely and won't exhaust once) 'Range: Planetary '(Scaling off of White Form Fatalis, who can create solar eclipses) 'Intelligence: Genius, must be intelligent enough to be affected by Dragon element. Weaknesses: '''The Dragon Element. Lacks a definitive control over it's power and is quite unstable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magma: '''Miralis produces this artificial magma inside its body, which cools into unique crystals. The liquid makes its skin incredibly hot, and Miralis can spit highly explosive fireballs comprised of slightly solidified magma. It also continuously ejects magma globules from the vents covering its body, making it highly dangerous to go near the creature. *'Armor Mode: When it's HP begins to run low, Dire Miralis enters and armor mode, which leaves most of it's body invulnerable to attack, with only it's "smelters", large organs visible on it's tail base, shoulders, and chest, which collect and cycle it's magma, being vulnerable to attack. *'''Rain of Fire: '''Dire Miralis can somehow summon fireballs down from the sky, in an extremely wide radius. When it does this, it's wing vents eject pillars of fire. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Monster Hunter Category:Capcom Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Regenerators Category:Death Users Category:Rage Power Category:Fear Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 5